f4wfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Sheik
Also known as Kennedy McMahon Bin Cuckoo, the illegitimate son of Vince McMahon, Iron Sheik is the most handsome man in the world, and you don't wanna have a sex with him? Mister, uh, Dan Maloney asks him excellent, excellent question. On the August 5th, 2007 edition of Wrestling Observer Live, Dave Meltzer broke the news that Sheik will die soon. Important Iron Sheik Facts * The REAL Olympic Champion * He'll never respect the gay * He'll never respect a fag * In old country he didn't have doctor, mother nature, herb * He's the real All-American gold medal * Shooting-wise, he beat the fuck outta you * Good friends with Rosie O...O...O'Dunnel, Alan Generate, Mack Lauder, and The Lady (she left... whatever) * All intelligent Jews know the Iron Sheik * Undisputed master of humbling * Definition of a great man * Wants to know are you the man? Or are you a fucking piece of shit no good muthafucker? * Shaved his mustache in half after being disrespected by WWE makeup ladies. * Not some Jabroni like his friend Rock * He may have pulled a knife on Sgt. Slaughter backstage * The great feeling he had all time all his life was in the Pontiac, Michigan * Was a headliner at Madeeson Swear Garden, da most famoust arena in da vorld! People Iron Sheik Respects * George * Alan Generate * Elaine * The uhhh, uhhh, that jabroni, uhhhhh, the bossman Jerry Sunfeld * And also Newman * Dan Maloney - asks excellent, excellent questions * Muhammad Ali, the most black brother in the vorld * Michael Jacksoon.......I...I....I mean Machael Jordan * Curt Angle * Dan Gable * John Cena * Howard Stern, AMEN! Smart Jew Business Man! * Robin Sister, God Bless Juu! * Mikel Shawn * God, Jesus and Mr. McMahon * Jeem Brunzella from Minnesota (great high jumper!) Kramer]] People Iron Sheik Would Like to Humble * Bren Blair, he suck Hulk Hogan penis and Hulk Hogan ass, worse than Michael Jordan.....Uh I mean Jacksown. He is fag, he is punk little gay * The Blond Hollywood Jabroni * Ultimate Warrior * Kramer * Vendi Rick-Tor * That dumb old douchebag Moolah * Chris Jackoff * Jauke Roberrs, didn't give Sheiky his coke, that Sheiky nobly brought cross the border * Ted DiBiase * the Larry Zybyzko * Superflah, is good, is the best, but knows shootingwise Sheiky will beat the fuck outta him * Fat piece of shit, Dusty Rhodes * Nikola, Cheap Jew Russia Sonabitch didn't pay butcherman 2 dollar * Randy Savage - didn't pay Elishabith hot dog * Iron Sheik Jr. * Bubba Luv Espounge also known as Boy Loser Estinky * Jabroni Beetlejuice, who shits in bed and puts himself over People that Iron Sheik considers to be "the best" * Burn Garnea * Burn Garnea's wife * "Superflah" Jimmy Snuka * Dick Brooser * Crusher * Ricky Steamboat * Pat Patterson * Stu Hart * Roddy Piper * Mister Bob Baclund * BRUNNOO Sammatino * Jew Businessman Howard duh Stern * Kennedy Mcmahon * Elishabith, but fuck daa Randy Savage Opinion on the Black People On the Howard Stern show a caller asks Sheiky if he has ever called someone a nigger, his response: "Uh mean call da black people nigger? Sortev. People in America to me arrr nigger, but most of them are called black people aaand nice people. My president of the Ah ah merican citizen of my country, my country president ez a mister aaah president mister Omar, Morock Obama. I'm not prejudice, I like mister Morocco. He said it! I'm a skinny, but I'm a tough and he made it!" "Why do you know, I'm a national, I wrestling coast to coast and verever I go, uhhhahbleg aaaah black people, black. I treat da nigger, nigger. So aaaaah uhhh dat way da black respect me, I respect them. Da nigger doesn't respect me, I tell the nigger 'Go fuck yourself, take a fucking vwalk" Notable Shieky Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdlV7Qbgdyc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K-wEUCCvE0&mode=related&search= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEQKyQY7Y8o&mode=related&search= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTJP5jgdbu4&mode=related&search= Category:Awesome things Category:Buys Category:Great Men Category:Sex Gods Category:Has killed someone